


Dress to Impress

by thinkpink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Dick Shiro, Flirting, M/M, Short & Sweet, thirsty lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink/pseuds/thinkpink
Summary: How did Shiro evengetsweatpants in space? And why are they so god damn thin!





	Dress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> you might have seen this on my tumblr already, a short one-shot for the darling @pink-contrail however it's since been removed, probably due to the "big dick shiro" tag. who knew?

Lance grits his teeth and tries to tear his eyes away.

But only for a second to glance quickly around the room and see if anyone else is struggling as much as he is. 

They aren’t.

As usual, Lance is the only pervert in the room. 

He bites his lip and looks back.

Shiro is leaning against the counter, holding a cup of coffee, deep in conversation with Keith – who seems completely unperturbed by Shiro’s state of dress.

Or lack thereof. 

How did he even get sweatpants in space?

And why is his tee-shirt so tight and thin? It looks like it’s seen the inside of a washing machine one too many times, but Lance knows for sure that the Altean laundry is gentle enough for even his delicate underwear. 

It has to be on purpose.

Just like the way he is _obviously_ not wearing underwear and leaning back on his hand in a way that pushes his hips forward _just right._

How can Lance _not_ blatantly stare at the outline of his big cock through the soft, grey material? How is he the only one seeing this?

Lance chews on his lip, and a soft noise spills embarrassingly out of his throat. He looks up, eyes wide, but no one is paying any attention to him, _thank god._ Everyone else is too engrossed in their own breakfasts and conversations.

Lance takes another sip of his tea, eyes fixed on Shiro’s crotch over the rim of his mug. 

Keith must have said something funny, _uncharacteristically,_ because Shiro is laughing. Not a lot, not like when _Lance_ makes a joke. But just enough for his shoulders to shake, his thin white tee-shirt riding up to expose a small strip of pale skin. Just enough for his hips to bounce against the counter and the material to stretch over his dick.

_He’s uncut._

The noise Lance makes this time is definitely enough to call attention to himself, and he turns his eyes down even further, suddenly incredibly interested in the state of his tea. 

“Everything okay, Lance?” Allura asks sweetly, eyes concerned. Pidge, sitting next to her, is grinning maniacally – of course nothing gets by her. 

Lance coughs. “Oh, yeah, sure. Everything’s perfect Princess, why wouldn’t it be?”

Now Allura looks disconcerted but she doesn’t question it any further. 

Lance sighs into his tea and turns back towards the source of his agony.

Shiro is still listening to Keith, but now he’s watching Lance back. And he looks amused.

_Oh you bastard._

This is not the first time that Lance has suspected Shiro is not the pure, sweet leader he lets everyone believe he is.

Lance takes another sip from his mug and watches Shiro right back. 

_Two can play this game._

+

It takes a quick inquiry to Coran.

“How would one go about getting Earth clothes out here? Is there like, a specific space mall or something?”

It has to be possible, or else Lance wouldn’t be living through Shiro’s sweatpants torture. To be honest, Lance is kind of shocked it’s taken Shiro’s baiting to get him to ask. Obviously, he’s been preoccupied. 

“Oh, your closets all come equipped with a synthesizing feature. If you search via the panel located inside, you should be able to get what you want!”

There’s a panel inside? Lance had initially been so distracted by the fuzzy blue bathrobe and matching kitty slippers, he’d never thought to go _inside_ the closet. 

“Coran, you’re the best.”

“Oh, I’m aware, lad.”

It takes Lance no time at all to find the panel and when he does, he’s immediately dreaming of all the clothes he’s going to make. Suit jackets, button downs, skinny jeans, tank tops!

But first things first.

Yoga pants.

Lance types it in and locates the correct items fairly quickly. He sorts through a few styles before selecting the perfect pair – baby blue, skin tight all the way down to the ankle with a soft downfold of cloth at the waist. Perfect to accentuate his trim figure and fat ass.

Lance almost calls it a day but then is struck by a thought. He turns back to the panel and types.

Panties. No, wait. He backspaces and retypes.

Lacy thong.

_Perfect._

+

Lance walks into the kitchen the next morning and heads right for the mugs, grabbing his favorite blue one. The neck of his too-large black tee-shirt slides forward, exposing his bare shoulder.

He bends over to grab the tea leaves from underneath the counter, and smirks into the cabinet at the low, choked off noise from behind him. He takes his time, letting his hips sway back and forth while he chooses.

Lance stands back up, pressing leaves into the bottom of his cup, before turning around to the table to grab the carafe of hot water.

Shiro is alone, sitting opposite the small kitchen table, his cup held aloft and his mouth hanging open. It snaps shut with a click of his teeth when their eyes meet.

Lance smirks and Shiro watches as he pulls the shirt up a bit and hooks a finger into the waistband of his yoga pants, pulling them away to expose the bright, pink string of delicate lace. He lets go and it snaps back. 

Shiro’s eyes spring up to his, heated black meeting shining blue.

“Mornin’ Shiro,” he sighs, looking down the broad chest to get a better peek at the fairly obvious tent in those _mother fucking sweatpants._

_Is there a prettier sight?_ Lance wonders nonsensically and is quickly answered because yes, yes there is.

And it just so happens to be Shiro standing up, erection hanging heavy and blatant, as he walks around the table to Lance, eyes pinning him in place, making him squirm.

“Good morning, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi to me on my tumblr](http://thinkpinkwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> [i'm on twitter now too!](https://twitter.com/thinkpinkwrites)


End file.
